


Stressed Out

by Tsu_ne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Oma Kokichi, Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Bisexuality, Boredom, Boys In Love, Collage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hope's Peak Academy, House Party, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, One-Sided Relationship, Party, Partying, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsu_ne/pseuds/Tsu_ne
Summary: Kokichi Ouma gets invited to a party by Miu Iruma.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything ever on here. Also, just warning you my writing is the cringiest thing-

Kokichi lies on his bed, staring out the window. The bed is against the left wall, and its frame is against the wall of the door you enter to get inside. A few months back when he first came to Hope's Peak, he made friends with a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, a boy with white hair that seems to go in every direction and blue eyes, and a short girl with badly cut, pure red hair that thinks everything is pointless except magic.  
Kokichi doesn't share his room with anyone, he gets lonely often. The blonde-haired and blue eyes girl, or Miu had invited him earlier that day to a party. Kokichi would have declined, but he didn't have anything else to do. He accepted with saying, "Sure, only because I feel bad for you, though! Who would want to spend all day with loser Keeboy?" 

TIME SKIP

The time had arrived. Kokichi decided to just stay in the clothes he was already in. Miu left him a card for the address.  
After almost an hour of struggling to find the place, Kokichi was inside.  
The music was bursting, the lights strung on the walls were blinding... and Kokichi didn't know most people there. There was a tall boy with long, greenish-black hair wearing a mask with a zipper on it. He looked annoyed. There was girl with blonde hair and lavender eyes. She had a piece of hair that stood up, and she had hair pins of music notes. Miu walked over to her and started talking loudly like she usually does.  
'I guess I can start by talking to them...' Kokichi thought.  
He walks over to Miu and the other blonde girl. 

"Yeah... uh- Oh, Kokichi! Where were you, you little shit?"  
The blonde girl gave Miu a confused look.  
"...Shut up! I couldn't find this place!"  
The blonde girl looked over at Kokichi like she was at ease, a 'thanks for saving me' look, and walked away without Miu noticing.

After insulting Miu about one-hundred times, Kokichi was getting pretty tired just talking to her. He walked over to a couch and sat down by the same blonde girl. Kokichi turns his head to look at her, their eyes meet and she smiles at him. "Miu has been pushy lately," The girl started, "I need a break from her." She told Kokichi.  
"I need a break from knowing she exists." Kokichi claimed.  
The girl giggled, "...By the way, my name is Kaede Akamatsu. Nice to meet you," she stopped, it looked like she was thinking for a second. "Kokichi Oma." Kokichi answered for her. She giggled again, "Sorry..."  
"It's not a problem, just don't forget it this time or my subordinates will kill you!"  
......  
...  
.....  
...  
"Just kidding, I have a lot of pacifists in my organization so you'll be fine!" 

They had a small conversation, but they were getting along.  
They talked for about an hour, which only felt like minutes.

"Soooooo..."  
"What?"  
"Do you have a crush on anyone, Kokichi?"  
Kokichi laughed, "Where did that come from? Obviously not! Supreme leaders don't need love."  
......  
...  
.....  
...  
"Do you like girls?" Kaede asked.  
"Of course."  
"No, I mean- would you ever have a crush on one?"  
"Weeeeelll, if I weren't a Supreme Leader of evil, I wouldn't really care what gender my crush is."  
"Buuut," Kokichi started again.  
"But what...?" Kaede asked.  
"do YOU like girls?" Kokichi continued.  
"Yeah, that's why I asked!"  
"Then why do you like me?"  
"You're a sweet boy, just because I only stated I liked girls doesn't mean I can't like you."  
"You have a crush on me??"  
Kaede stopped for a second, "That's not what I meant!" 

They continued to talk for a few minutes, Kaede went to the restroom so Kokichi waited outside for her on a bench closer.  
A boy with short, blue hair and golden eyes sat down next to him.  
"Hiiii!"  
The blue-haired boy jumped a bit, his eyes widened and he turned to Kokichi. "U-Um... hello..." As his eyes landed on the trickster, his pale cheeks grew a faint red. He adverted his head to the side, then pushed a few strands of hair behind his ears. "Heyyyy, why won't you look at meeee!?" The boy turned back to kokichi, "S-Sorry! Uh... my name is Shu-Shuichi Saiha...ra... Nice to meet you..." "Did Miu force you here?" Kokichi asked.  
"...Yes." Shuichi answered.

Kaede took a while in the restroom, so the two boys got to know eachother for a bit.  
Shuichi was warming up to kokichi.  
They told eachother about themselves (Kokichi just told the other boy his name and about his organization.)

"... What's taking her so long...?" Kokichi said under his breathe.  
"Who?" Shuichi asked.  
"Soooo.... I'm waiting on this girl. That's why I'm sitting here. She's nice, but she's going to get an earful when she gets out." Kokichi stated.  
"Oh."  
......  
...  
.....  
...  
"Can I have your number?" Shuichi asked. He felt if Kaede came back soon, they wouldn't be able to talk anymore.  
"I don't have a phone, but I'll tell you where my dorm is."  
"Wait, you go to Hope's Peak, too, Kokichi?" Shuichi asked.  
"Uh-huh." Kokichi confirmed.  
"That means we can spend more time together, then. I've been busy lately, but you can study with me." Shuichi smiled.  
"And I can cheat off your answers! Yaay!"  
All of a sudden, the upbeat music changed to slow dance.  
Shuichi was thinking about asking Kokichi if he would like to dance together, but a more pressuring thought came into mind.  
"So, um..." Shuichi hesitantly started.  
"What? Don't just stutter, spill it!" Kokichi ordered.  
"A-Are you and that girl dating?..." Shuichi asked.  
"...What girl?"  
"The one you're waiting on..."  
"We just met tonight!" Kokichi objected.  
"Oh. Sorry..." Shuichi immediately regretted asking him that.

"Why, are you jealous?~ You haven't even met her yet!"

Then, Kaede finally came out of the bathroom.  
The two boys turned their heads her way.  
"Finally! You were in there forever!"  
She smiled at him, "Sorry..." she turns her head to Shuichi. "Hi. Are you friends with Kokichi?" She asks.  
"Um... I think.. We met when you were in the restroom." Said Shuichi.  
She turns her head back to Kokichi, "Was I really gone that long?"  
"YES!" 

"Ah, sorry. I'll try to make it up to you. I hear the music has changed.... Do you want to dance with me?" Kaede asks Kokichi.

Shuichi looks at Kokichi and whispers, "Let me dance with you, too."

"Okay~ I'll dance with you two. Shuichi first, since you made me wait on you!" Kokichi told Kaede.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important update

Hey!!! I'm happy that this received love, it means a bunch to me!! 💘💘💞♥️💞♥️♥️💞♥️💓💓💕💕❤️💝💝💟❣️💟💝✨💝✨💖   
Though, I'm discontinuing it :(. I'm so sorry. Don't get me wrong, i still love Danganronpa!!! That's not the problem. I'm leaving the fandom because it's too toxic. I see people like "____ sucks" or "if you like ______ leave" and it makes me so mad. I have terrible anger issues and being involved with this fandom doesn't make it any better. I get pissed and start yelling at the tiniest things,, so when someone makes slander (even as a joke,, ik that's sad lmao) it takes me a while to calm down. Probably a week at least. As much as I'm still interested in Danganronpa, i think it's better for me to leave. My mental health hasn't been the same since I've joined the fandom back in early 2019. Also, writing doesn't make me happy,, and I don't have any motivation to finish this fanfic. I hope you understand... Ily all! And once again, tysm for all positive comments !! I'm sorry I haven't posted this sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> If I ever make a second chapter, it will definitely be longer than this.


End file.
